The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang
The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang is episode twenty-one in season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 1, 1991. Opening Teaser Michelle helps Joey move all his stuff into Jesse's old room, thus making it his new room. He entertains Michelle with his doll and both sing "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" and even do the Popeye laugh. Synopsis Jesse needs to work on some new plumbing for his and Becky's new home, so logically, the water must be turned off before he can put it in. However, when Danny's out of the shower, he's still got shampoo in his hair, and needless to say, isn't happy about it as the camera zooms up to his face. He asks his brother-in-law if he actually waited until the shampoo was burning his eyes before turning the water off, and Jesse chalks it up to being "just dumb luck" as he grabs a brush from his tool belt, brushes the shampoo off Danny's hair, and wipes it on the towel around Danny's neck. Meanwhile, 8-year-old Stephanie wants to be just like D.J., so she starts dressing like her, and even acting like her. D.J. is getting ready to go to the food court of a local mall with Kimmy Gibbler. When D.J. notices Stephanie coming back into her room with her box of stuff (after sleeping in her "old room" that eventually became Jesse's, as he moved out last time), she can't believe she has to go back to "sharing a room with an 8-year-old again", to which Stephanie replies, "Believe it, babe!" Stephanie thinks that Kimmy and D.J. are playing makeup. Kimmy asks her to go watch Sesame Street, which Stephanie says she does not watch, and adds that it does not come on until 4:00 pm. Older sister reminds younger sister that they do not play "makeup", they wear it. She again reminds her, since she's back, to remember the rules she set in the series premiere and keep her "baby stuff" on her side of the room. However, Stephanie says she has no "baby stuff", but when she cuddles one of her dolls too close to her, it utters out "Ma-ma" (in a baby-like voice), which shocks everyone in the room, especially D.J., who doesn't believe her and suggests otherwise. She asks her sister, "You were saying?" But instead of answering D.J.'s question, Stephanie has a question of her own for the doll: "You couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Over in the attic, Jesse presents the newest addition to their future home: the light switch. It sets off an "Ooh!" from Becky and Joey, as she remarks that it took only 4 days to install. But her husband tells her that 4 days is nothing compared to "a lifetime of worry-free on-and-off". He flips it (continuously), but it fails! Logically, for it to work, the electricity needs to be turned on, so he goes to do just that. But before he can do so, Danny, entering with hair dryer in hand, asks his brother-in-law how he times these things, and thinks he's got a surveillance camera in the bathroom! He tells everyone that he realizes how behind schedule he is, but this, after all, is his new home. He wants it built with love, care, and old-world craftsmanship, just like his ancestors built the . However, Danny reminds him that the Parthenon's in ruins, and Jesse tells him that's what happens when you rush (the builders built the Parthenon too fast, for example). Becky reminds her husband what he's been saying all along that he wants to take his time but it indeed is supposed to be their first home, not retirement home. Joey remarks it would speed things up if they helped him, but before Jesse can immediately shoot it down, Danny and Becky echo the sentiment, and pitch in. Jesse asks everyone if they have construction experience, and Joey says that he once built a 4-bedroom ranch house (for real), and would've built the garage had he not run out of s (not for real). Later, after Stephanie redecorates her side of the room, Michelle comes in, with her little kiddie shopping cart (with the orange handle and yellow basket). When Stephanie asks her what she thinks, all she can say is, "Eh." Stephanie offers her younger sister her dolls (including the one she cuddled too close to her causing it to go off), stuffed animals, Barbie dolls, puppy poster, and pretty much all of her "little kid stuff", because she's almost a teenager. But what isn't leaving the room is the "little kid TV" that sits on Stephanie's side (but is for both her and D.J. to watch). When Kimmy and D.J. enter and see what Stephanie has done in terms of redecoration, they are speechless. But in terms of clothing and hairstyles, they are in utter shock and disbelief (complete with D.J.'s "Oh, Mylanta!" and Kimmy's "Look Deej, it's your evil mini-twin."), as are Becky and Danny when they enter. They don't know that the two sisters are now dressed alike and have the same hairstyle. Danny remarks that that would look great as their next Christmas card photo (with D.J. cringing), and Becky points out her older sister hated it when Becky herself dressed up like her. A few minutes later, she and Danny are on their way down to the station. As part of her mall trip, D.J. wants to wear something "fun", so she, Kimmy, Stephanie, and Michelle head to Danny's bedroom, where D.J. starts looking for something to wear from his closet. After accusing each other as to who is really dressing like who, Stephanie tries to do the same thing, but when D.J. tries to stop her, they end up accidentally pulling out the rod that his shirts are hung on (eliciting an "OH!" from the studio audience) and causing Michelle's mouth to drop wide open and then tell them, "You're in big trouble, mister!" D.J. and Stephanie argue over who is going to put the rod back in the closet. When D.J. tells Stephanie to let go of the rod, she does – which sends the rod right into the wall, putting a hole in it (and causing Michelle's mouth to drop wide open again). That is when Kimmy goes home, and Michelle's words to her sisters put it best: "You girls will never learn." The older girls realize that if Danny sees the hole the minute he gets home from work, they're dead in the water. After they ask Michelle to stare at the hole while they head downstairs, the girls go to the attic, where Jesse is renovating, and he is not letting Joey do anything to help him (see Quotes). After Jesse explains how to fix a hole in a wall – not knowing why they want to know – D.J. and Stephanie sneak some supplies out of the attic. After that, an embarrassing mishap forces Jesse to realize that he should accept help from Joey whenever he needs it, instead of trying to do it by himself. In Danny's room, D.J. and Stephanie fix the hole by filling up the hole with paint that already matches that of the wall, move the dresser over to cover it up, put the rod back in Danny's closet and hang everything back up before Danny gets home from work, and ask Michelle to stall his arrival, and she does so by having a conversation with him the minute he gets home and it continues as they head upstairs, and Michelle takes it a step further by memorizing their phone number (555-2424), and even doing it again, this time, with her eyes closed! When Danny enters his room and sees the girls, they then try to come up with a "song and dance" to convince Danny that they are not in trouble in any way, shape, or form; once Danny comes home, they sing and dance right in front of him (which elicits laughter and applause from the audience). They continue singing it as they head to their room, with Michelle following right behind them and singing along, which surprises them as much as her entrance. She exits the room, singing. Later (as the inspirational music plays), D.J. talks to Stephanie, who finally realizes how annoying she can really be when she tries to be like her older sister (in the same sense that Michelle can be annoying when she tries to be like her older sister), and D.J. assures Stephanie that she will be a really cool teenager in a few years; but for now, she asks her roommate to stick to being a really cool kid. Suddenly, Michelle returns to their room dressed up like them (and using a wig to match the hairstyles), causing both to pass out on Stephanie's bed and Michelle to mimic them. Later, as Danny catches up on the two roommates and Michelle, he requests an encore of that "song and dance" they did when he got home and his wish is granted by them all, and he even sings along with them (followed by audience laughter and more applause as the EP credits appear). Quotes Joey: You know Jess, I can handle a lot more responsibility. Even Pat lets Vanna spin the Wheel once in a while. Trivia *''Episode title allusion'': The was an actual Wild West gang of outlaws in the 1880s and '90s, which took its name from the Hole-in-the-Wall Pass in Wyoming, where they would hide out. The gang is featured in the film , and in 1988, Paul Newman (who starred in the film) founded the nonprofit . *When Stephanie tells D.J. that Danny "sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake", it is a reference to a line from " ". *Joey's remark of occasionally letting spin the Wheel on Wheel of Fortune has occurred in real life at least once. Gallery jkhkj.png|Michelle doing an impression of Popeye Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-AM.png|Jesse squeegeeing Danny's head after Danny steps out of the shower complaining the water had been shut off Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-3.42.08-Ap.png|Jesse and Becky discussing the remodeling of the Tanner's attic into their new bedroom Screen-shot-2011-12-06-at-4.10.37-AM.png|Stephanie tries to convince D.J. that she is mature by dressing like her Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.05.45-AM.png|When D.J. takes a rod from Danny's closet to fix it, Stephanie grabs at it, and the ensuing struggle sends the rod right through the wall Screen-shot-2011-12-07-at-4.21.13-AM.png|Jesse explaining to the girls how he would fix a hole in the wall while Joey mimics his gestures behind him Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.35.47-AM.png|Jesse mishandles the wiring to the electric Murphy bed he’s building and gets stuck behind it Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-4.42.50-AM.png|The girls look at hole in the wall they spackled Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.01.20-AM.png|D.J. and Stephanie performing a song and dance made up on the spot as an excuse to why they were in Danny's room Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5.08.11-AM.png|Michelle dresses like D.J. also Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery